Nowadays, foldable mobile telephones are being utilized by a large number of private and business users. These mobile telephones are compact and easy to carry when folded. In addition, the keypad is located inside the folded mobile telephone, and is thus protected from inadvertent operation and damage.
As the technology of mobile telephones advances, numerous different functional software is being incorporated into them, such as on-line games. In fact, on-line game software is now considered by many to be a mainstream application. Network game development companies are continually introducing various new on-line network games in prolific quantities, and these network games now occupy a significant market position. In addition, the plethora of available on-line games is attracting an increasing number of users.
Accordingly, mobile telephones are increasingly being developed with game playing functions. Many currently available mobile telephones have pre-installed game software, and can download new games from sources such as a network to provide even further recreation.
As one example in the art, Nokia Corporation has produced a game mobile telephone known as N-Gage. The shape of N-Gage is substantially quadrate. A screen is arranged in a middle of a main body of the mobile telephone. A split keypad is arranged on two sides of the screen. However, the size of the mobile telephone is rather large. For example, it is not very comfortable to hold the mobile telephone when phoning.
As another example in the art, Sony Ericsson Corporation provides a game mobile telephone marketed under the model number Z608. The mobile telephone has an external gameboard for playing games. When users want to play games, it is necessary to connect the gameboard to a housing of the mobile telephone through a connector. However, the gameboard is not convenient to carry. In addition, repeated connecting and disconnecting of the connector may eventually weaken the connection and adversely affect the operation of playing games.
What is needed, therefore, is a foldable mobile telephone on which games can be conveniently played and which can be conveniently carried.